Day and Night
by Bookworm290
Summary: Sinkha isn't exactly a people person. She has more enemies than friends-and there's two enemies. One is Kukai, who she hates with her whole being. But as her life changes in ways she couldn't have imagined, will her feelings follow the same pattern?
1. Prologue

Day and Night

Prologue

"Nakawai, Sinkhato?" The Sensei asked.

"Here!" I called in reply, quickly zoning out after I did so. No point in hearing everyone else's name, right? Especially since you could write them all down in your sleep; knowing most of your classmates since before First Year could do that to you.

As I sat there, I could her the Sensei's muffled voice, see the muted shapes and colours surrounding me. The only thing I could see clearly were my pencil point-and the paper it was drawing on. For the past month or so, all I could think about drawing-and all I ever did draw-were intricate suns and moons, intertwined with each other. The two seemed so far apart, but at the same time, seemingly unable to survive without the other. The delicate balance between opposites.

Just as I thought this, a balled-up paper hit me in the back of my head. As I turned to glare at the perpetrator, his name was spoken.

"Souma, Kukai?" The Sensei. Said boy winked at me and my glare, then shifted his attention to the Sensei from two seats behind me.

As he called to the teacher, I turned back to my desk, seeing the strangeness in my picture. I had always imagined the Sun as male, and the Moon female – if they had genders. But in my quick sketch, they both had feminine characteristics to their faces.

_So similar, yet so different, _the thought echoed through my mind again, also recalling a conversation with my...friend, Suuschi, regarding a minor argument I'd had with Kukai about a week ago. She had said something similar to my thoughts-not about the celestial bodies above us, but me and Sir Jacked-in-the-Head himself.

I didn't see how we could be similar-we had been fighting about sports. Something I don't _particularly_ care for; something he _certainly_ did.

"_Just because you and me both know I'm not trying out for the girls' team, doesn't mean the option shouldn't be open!" I was very particular about people's rights._

"_Why should it matter to you? You said so yourself-you're not _trying_ to get on the team." He argued back. _

"_People _change_ Kukai. I imagine you know something about that?" As I said this, he flinched. _

I'd used my secret weapon-or, rather, his secret fear. Kukai did know about change. Somewhere around Third Year, he seemed more serious at times-others, going overkill on the humour. I heard Eiji say that he was –and still is- found talking to himself sometimes.

This is around the time that Kukai went from Just-Another-Classmate to the Second-Reason-Why-I-Hate-Going-To-School. He made a big leap-something that takes a lot of work. Well, he put work into it all right. I'd have to go to the bathroom often-taking a hairbrush with me to rid my hair of spitballs. There were other things-rubber snakes in my bag, gummy worms in my sandwich.

Actually, he'd started off with real worms, but I threatened him, saying they were proof and he'd get caught. So he started to use gummy worms. I found myself craving to go home everyday – including Wednesdays, when I had to go with my sister for two hours and watch her...dance. Or, run away from the giant baboon of a teacher the whole time. And yet, I found myself wanting baboon dancing, _anything_, to get away from the little spitball horror. I never though things would get worse.

In some ways, it did though. And in others, it was better. He stopped the pranks, _tried _not to overkill the jokes, _tried_ not to be too serious. All good...but nothing could amount up to the bad.

He became the Jack's Chairholder in the Guardians' Council. This new side of him, Kukai, was so much worse in so many ways. He became unbearable to be around-so energetic, boastful; in some twisted way, he was a strange kind of happy. A bittersweet kind.

I wondered what had happened-the first, quiet boy; second, the twisted, joker/prankster; and third, this well-kept, humorous, respectful...when he became the Jack, he became _responsible_. It was like he grew up too fast, or something.

Suuschi had remarked that we seemed separate and apart, different. But then she said that whenever she thought of me, Kukai popped into her mind-and vice versa. I laughed it off, told her the connection was inevitably from all the fights we had with each other. But, thinking now, maybe she'd had something.

I had the genders opposite, but-it fit. Kukai reminded me of the Moon, always changing, but always there–of course, never there _for_ me, but there. And me, always the same, never changing-the Sun.

Contemplating my revelation, I sat there, unaware of my surroundings. Until something hit me on the back of my head.

I swung around and put my hands on Masami's desk-she was away, as she often was-and hissed, "What, Kukai?"

He replied in the same quiet fashion, saying "I think Sensei asked you a question." He had that horrid, annoying smirk on his face, and I realized that everyone was looking at me, smiling, with Michiteru-sitting one row away-barely holding in his laugh.

I slowly turned and saw that Sensei Okabe was-unlike everyone else-not smiling. At least not with his mouth. My artist eyes could read his like an open book-he found the situation just as funny as Michiteru did. Sensei's are just good at hiding their emotions.

"Nakawai-san?" he asked.

"Yes, Sensei?" I looked down, involuntarily flinching; I was expecting the worst.

"Are you paying attention now?" This caused Michiteru to burst out laughing, with a few others. He was definitely the loudest though. Eiji turned in his seat to grin at me, and then quickly turned back. He probably didn't want to laugh straight in my face.

"Y-...Yes, Sensei." I replied, resigned.

"Good. Now is there any chance that you know the answer to the second math problem from the homework given yesterday?"

"Yes, Sensei." Broken record, much?

The lesson continued on, and everyone paid good attention-no one wanted my treatment. Finally, it was over, and I had my drawing class, the best class of the day.

As I walked towards the door, a tall figure walked in front of me, startling me. A book fell off the pile in my arms. My drawing book, opening up to yesterdays Sun-and-Moon sketch. I reached down to grab it, but a hand beat me to it. I looked up, and immediately felt...exposed. I didn't want this boy holding my book. My drawings showed bits of my soul, as my aunt had said.

I quickly tried to snatch it back, but it was held above my head, tempting me. Reason #2 wasn't going to just give back something of mine without having some fun. I stopped jumping and just did my usual glare. Kukai looked down at me and started to laugh.

"Is that all you ever do? Glare?" he asked jokingly. I was _not_ finding this funny.

"Only when you're around," I shot back, making him drop his grin. He looked at my picture from yesterday and remarked,

"This must be what kept you from focusing today," he turned the page and saw the one I had worked on during lunch and math.

"Or...not?" he was confused? It was just a couple of pictures. Before he could react, I grabbed my book back and tried to get passed him. He blocked my exit and grabbed my arm.

"I think you owe me something." I jerked my arm back and sneered-something I'd been able to perfect being around the Jackster.

"Me? Owe _you_ something? If I owed anybody in our year something, it would probably be anyone but you."

"Why's that?"

I sighed, "You're hopeless. Don't you think you're logic's a bit backwards?"

"My logic? You don't mean to say-I owe _you_?!"

"_Now_ we're getting somewhere! Did you finally get it thro-"

"Why would I owe you anything?" Kukai asked with a shocked tone. This made _me_ feel shocked and exasperated.

"I don't know Souma. Why _would_ you owe me anything? Think about it." I pushed past him into the hallway, which was deserted. I guess the bell had gone during me and Kukai's...conversation. I started walking down the hallway resignedly - Sensei didn't like latecomers - until Kukai stopped me with words.

"Sinkha-chan, wait, I..." he trailed off as I turned and gave him one of the cruellest glares ever.

"_Don't_ call me that. You can call me Nakawai-san, or even Sinkha if want. But _don't_ call me Sinkha-chan. That's what _friends_ call me." I stared at his shocked(again) face, waiting to see what he would say. His answer was typical of him.

" And who would they be, Sinkha? Your friends?" he asked pointedly. I may have thrown a grenade, but he just dropped a bomb.

I swirled around and started to walk away again, ignoring his futile and useless attempts to apologize.

* * *

That was the last time I spoke to him that whole semester, which was to the end of Year Six. I graduated from Seiyo Elementary, receiving my diploma from the five Guardians. I pointedly ignored the tallest one in the group, leaving the others confused and a little shocked. Kukai? He seemed...resigned, sad in a way. Probably about not Royal Jack-in-a-Box anymore.

I didn't see him all summer either-which was a relief, due to the fact that he lived one block away. Summer's a _break_, which was exactly what I needed.

In fact, the next time I talked to Kukai willingly, it was halfway through the first semester of Year Seven. And it was so trivial too. What we said. It seemed so stupid, but it was a moment I would remember for my whole life...

* * *

**Alright, I know that the graduation thing was messed up, but just go with it. So, what did you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

Day and Night

Science Was Never Hated More Than Now

I don't think Sensei Shimotsuma understands the word _hate._ I _hate_ her class, and frankly, I _hate_ her. I know, I know, I should be nicer, but it's hard to like someone who does things that you don't like. For instance, pairing two people that _hate_each other together for a science project that'll last for almost a month. Yes, Sensei had decided to put Sinkha with Kukai.

As my Year Seven Sensei turned back to the board to write the next pair up, I started to glare. Doing so caused me not to see a figure in front of me come closer.

"Whoa, if looks could kill." I turned my glare slightly to the left. Kukai had come from his desk at the front of the room to mine, three behind his. He had a slight smile on his face, as if all was fine and dandy. Hah. Yeah right.

"Oh, just shut up." I looked back down at my desk and opened up my book to our assignment as Kukai dragged Nakao's desk over next to mine. Nakao had already left his desk and gone to join Masami, who actually came to school sometimes this year. Kukai then sat down and opened up his book. I leaned slightly to my right, as his arm was up on the desk and was getting close to mine.

It was a painful class; very hard to get through. I talked as little as possible, ignoring him as much as I could. When Kukai said we should read through the assignment pages to make sure we knew what to do, I got out a piece of paper and began to sketch a shark. I saw Kukai out of the corner of my eye leaning towards my paper. He opened his mouth as if to compliment me, but quickly shut it and went back to the book on his desk after seeing a bleeding Sensei missing an arm in the water behind the shark.

I wasn't feeling nice after that at all. I freaked at Sensei Oyama, who was my favourite teacher - she taught art. She seemed just slightly shocked, surprisingly. At home, I told my sister off, causing her to ignore me for the rest of the day. It was a tense dinner. My mother finally took me aside after we had cleaned up the kitchen and asked me about it.

"Honey, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" She was holding my hands and looking at my face, turned downwards.

"I know. I just don't really _want_ to." I mumbled. She put my hands back onto my lap.

"Alright then. You should probably go do your homework then Sinkha." She slowly stood, then turned around to look at me before heading up the stairs.

* * *

Time passed until there was only a couple days left till the science project was due. I had managed to actually get work done with Kukai as a partner, even though I never really gave up trying to switch partners. It was a Monday, and I sat bleary-eyed at my desk as people walked around the room getting together with their partners to continue their work. After five minutes, I looked around in confusion. Maybe Kukai was sleeping. Nope, Mai was already sitting in his desk.

Oh well, maybe I would get a break from Kukai today. I started to write up a paragraph that I had forgotten to do over the weekend. It was really dry and boring and I was only halfway through ten minutes later. This was when Kukai decide to waltz in.

He accidently slammed the door causing everyone to stare at him as he went over to the Sensei's desk and gave her a note. She eventually nodded and he turned and walked over to Nakao's desk, dragging it over noisily and slumping down in the seat. I turned and looked at him with a strange look; he looked like death warmed over with a stunned expression on his face.

"What happened to you?!" I whispered, "I _will_ have a partner to help me present this project, right? Or are you going to pass on before Thursday?"

He turned to me, looking like he was in shock. I wondered if I should call the hospital or something. "No, I'm not going to die. What made you ask that?" Clearly, Kukai didn't know what he looked like. Whatever; I wasn't going to fill him in. I shook my head and got back to the paragraph.

Twenty minutes later, I was colouring in a picture for our poster when Kukai turned to me and said quickly "Do you have a brother?"

That was weird. "No, I do have an older sister, though." My voice changed to sarcasm, "May I be so bold as to ask _why_ you asked me such a weird thing?"

He ignored me and started to mutter, "Hmmm...I have four older brothers...Strange..."

"You know what? You're the only strange thing in this room. What are you blabbing about?"

He looked at me again. "If you had a brother, would you kiss him?" My head jerked back.

"Did you do _crack_over the weekend?" I questioned, a little freaked out now. Maybe Kukai _did_ do drugs and he was just wandering around, totally out of it and at the possibility to hurt people or himself.

"No!" He seemed to wake up a little from surprise. "No, I don't do drugs, okay? I'm just..." he sighed "Something happened on Friday, and I just..."he veered off, going into his own little world again. I just shook my head and got back to work. Mr. Mumbler may not care if he failed, but I did. I may pretty much hate this class, and I didn't want to take it again next year, so I was going to pass, no matter what.

When the class ended, everyone got their stuff together, moving their desks back to their spots and some leaving, others staying to eat their lunch. I packed up my things, getting ready to head outside to meet up with Suuschi, when I turned to see Nakao trying to get his binder from under his desk without disturbing Kukai, who looked like a doped-up hospital patient sitting and staring into space.

I sighed and looked to Nakao, who kind of looked like he was scared that Kukai was going to bite him. "You know he won't bite, right?" I questioned.

Nakao looked like he might pee his pants. "Not so loud, you'll wake him up!" he whispered.

"He's already awake, stupid." Nakao wasn't the courageous, brave, outgoing type. He just kept to himself and his chess buddies. It made my self-esteem go through the roof, being around this guy - not. Sad to say, he had more friends than me. Nerd friends they were, but still friends.

Breaking out of my thoughts, I kicked Nakao's binder out from under the desk, hitting his knees as it slid past Kukai's feet.

"Thanks Sinkha." Nakao said, then ran off. Well, you're welcome. Thanks for ditching me with the psycho here. I poke Kukai's arm, flicked his temple (then considered smacking his temple to see if he would black out, but decided against it), and basically prodded at him for a whole two minutes. I was just going to try plugging his nose when all of a sudden, I heard something.

_Come on Kukai, you'll be late for the meeting...come on, lets go! Ugh!_

A small voice, then a grunt, as if it was pulling something. I looked around the classroom, seeing a few people here and there talking, but no voice matched the one I had heard. I roughly shook my head and muttered to myself about staying up late and eating lots of chocolate on Sunday nights.

I then turned back to Kukai to see his head tilting slightly to the left, away from me. I could still hear that tiny grunting noise, and I watched as Kukai's head moved further and further from mine. I seriously considered letting him fall off his chair, but I didn't want everyone in the room staring at us. So I grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head to the right. And I discovered something.

"OWW!" Kukai yelped as I let go of his hair. One way to wake up boys out of a trance: pull their hair. A very nice discovery, if I do say so myself. A few people glanced at us, then went back to their lunches. Disagreements between Kukai and me were old news..._really_ old news.

I looked back at Kukai to find him glaring at me and rubbing his head. I let out a small chuckle, "Well, this is reversed, isn't it? You're the one glaring today."

His eyes narrowed, "Yeah, but usually, you're not in pain."

"Well, not physical pain. It's just plain painful to be around you." I smiled innocently.

Kukai smiled back mockingly, then I swear I heard the voice again.

_Kukai, you alright?_

And I'm almost sure that Kukai looked with his eyes to his left and whispered "I'm okay." I can't be trusting of myself after the chocolate on Sunday.

I looked around for the voice again, particularly around Kukai's left side. Kukai noticed me looking behind him and stood up.

"Well, I'm off to the Royal Garden. Meeting and all." He said hurriedly as he gathered up his books.

"You're telling me...because I care?" I asked sarcastically.

"Um, yeah. See you!" He put his bag over his shoulder and ran out of the room. What an chicken. I don't see how he has any fan girls. He's such an idiot.

* * *

Well, I didn't fail the Science project. Almost did, since I accidentally put the shark picture of Sensei in with the report, which Sensei Shimotsuma saw. And, I hate to admit this, but I think I only passed because failing someone like _Kukai_just doesn't happen. I almost snapped and attacked Sensei. Whatever. My mom will be happy I actually passed. And that will be the only good thing that comes out of this project. That, and the fact that I found out that something is different about Kukai. Something...not normal.

* * *

**Well, pretending that I'm talking to someone...How'd you like it? I'm very slow at typing...that, I don't get all that many chances to type. And, about the hair pulling thing- it really does work. I got Shawn to shut up in grade eight after pulling out a small bit of his hair...yes, it actually came out, which kinda scared me. Oh well...please, if you read it, review to! I'd really like to know what you think of the story! **

**Oh, and this is kind of a filler chapter...or a beginner chapter. Whatever, nevermind. Chapter Two should be good!**


	3. Chapter 2

Sunshine

About a month had passed since the science project. I hadn't talked to Kukai since, except for that spat we got into last week – a fight about extracurricular art activities. He didn't see the point; I almost gave him a black eye.

Besides the point. I was getting scared. Of the voices. Shut up, I'm not schizo, okay? At least, I don't think so. Just, every once in a while, I'm walking down that hallway when all of a sudden, I hear an invisible voice. Something such as:

_Hey, Kokura? When's that lacrosse practice again? _

Or:

_Yano, stop looking! He'll notice! _

And, worst of all:

_Kukai, wrong way! It's _soccer_ practice, not basketball! _

I can't be going crazy. And yet, I hear voices. One of which talks to Kukai. A lot.

Every time this happens, I jump, usually drop a book or two, and stare at everyone passing me, trying to find the voice I know isn't visible. And I look anyways. I'm getting a 'psycho girl' reputation. Suuschi talks to me less than she did before. Which means, outside of math, I talk to her about once a week, and sometimes less than that.

Another thing? I have three full notebooks at home, just of those Sun-and-Moon drawings. It's even worse now. I feel like I have to draw all the time, and when I'm not, it's like my life doesn't have purpose.

My only escape is listening to the school band. I joined at the beginning of Year Seven and I play the flute. Or rather, sit there and pretend I know what I'm doing. It's just that the flute sounds so beautiful, and the band sounds fantastic, and I want to be part of something that good. But even though I'm in band, I don't feel like part of it. I just sit there and get lost in the sound.

It's the only distraction that stops me from ripping a pencil out of my bag and drawing on the sheet music. That, and singing. It's not like I'm a good singer, I just like singing to myself when I'm in my room, or watching TV.

It was one of these times, just hen I started my math homework and was singing to myself, that I realized-

"Huh. The only time I talk to Kukai willingly is when I'm fighting with him. That's a strange thought." I said to myself, leaning back on my chair.

"A weirder thought? Walking into a room to find your sister talking to herself." My chair thumped down as I turned to find my older sister staring at me, hand on the doorknob, mouth slightly open.

"Uh, Sakurei, I was just, uh..." I trailed off, feeling slightly desperate. Awkward Situation manual, anyone?

Her eyes still widened, Sakurei began, "I was just coming up to tell you that Oka-san just called. She's not coming home till about eight." Sakurei visibly relaxed, her face returning to normal as she leaned on the doorframe.

"Oh, okay. What's for dinner then?" I was very curious for her answer. Sakurei and I weren't usually trusted in the kitchen for fear of an explosion or food poisoning.

My sister smiled slightly. "We'll be going to the ramen shop at the edge of the neighbourhood." I rolled my eyes, a slight smile on my face. Sakurei absolutely _loved_ ramen. I thought it was okay, but I'd prefer the ultimate European food any day – pizza. Oh well. Ramen was fine.

Sakurei took a step back, ready to leave the room. "Ten minutes, then we'll go, okay?" I nodded as she shut the door behind her, leading me to myself.

About twenty minutes later, me and Sakurei were getting settled at a small table next to the window. My legs were tired from walking to the shop and I sighed contentedly as I stretched out my legs.

We waited for a couple of minutes before a waiter showed up to take our orders. Kaito. Sakurei's boyfriend. Ramen wasn't the only reason she liked to come here.

They smiled and talked for a couple of minutes, trying to make it look like Kaito was taking our orders. He didn't need to since we were regulars and he already knew what we wanted.

Kaito finally left to give our order to the cook, leaving Sakurei in a kind of dream state. I swear, the only thing she loves more than ramen is Kaito.

While waiting, I often did an inventory-of-sorts of the shop. It had beautiful designs on the wall that often made me wistful, wishing I could draw flowers that looked that realistic. After a couple of minutes however, I forced myself to stop thinking about the art. Me and my sister probably looked like idiots, both staring off into dream land, head resting on our hands.

Eventually, Kaito came back with our food, explaining he couldn't stay since he had lots of people to serve. He had regret written all over his face. It was also all over my sister's. _This is fine with me, _I thought to myself as I began to eat. _Maybe I can eat without puking on the love-fest._

Now, considering that I usually keep to myself and Sakurei was who knows where in her mind, it was pretty quiet at our table. Until I choked on some noodles and started coughing like crazy.

Why had I turned into a red-faced maniac?

_Kukai, you should try out for the team! Yamada is. _

That's why. The stupid voice had followed me from school and to the ramen shop. Apparently, the only safe place for me was my house.

Sakurei pulled herself from her daydreams when she heard me hacking up my lungs. Her eyes widened in alarm as I recovered, asking frantically if I was okay.

"I'm fine. Some broth just went down the wrong way." I lied. I wasn't about to tell her that a tiny voice that talks to my enemy follows me around...yeah, definitely not happening.

"Okay. Maybe you should have some water." Sakurei replied with a worried expression on her face as she pushed my glass towards me.

"Sure." I picked up the glass, drinking as I looked around the shop. Sometimes when I heard the voice, Kukai was near. I hoped I was thinking wrong when I thou-

"Ah! Sinkha! What are you doing?" Sakurei shrieked in shock. Her face was wet, water from my glass dripping off her nose. I winced as my face became red. Everyone in the shop was staring at us, including Kukai – the whole reason for this incident. He was sitting at the counter with Yamada, one of his soccer buddies.

"I'm _so _sorry Sakurei. Maybe we should just go." I said quietly. Sakurei stopped wiping her face with a napkin. I could see a small seed of anger in her eyes, lighting up the purplish highlights in her blue pools.

Sighing, she replied, "Good idea. I want a shower." She paid and we left. Most people had gone back to their –everyone except for Kukai and Yamada. They were both staring at me with no pretence of hiding it.

As we walked past them, I ignored Kukai, saying hello to Yamada. His eyebrows rose slightly at my rudeness, but he returned the greeting.

Just before the door shut behind me, I heard it. The voice again.

_I just don't get her Kukai. Why do you think she's so special?_

That had been the first time the voice had talked about an actual person. And I was scared that person was me.

* * *

The rest of my weekend past uneventfully – for the most part. Sakurei kind of kept her distance, especially when I was drinking or eating anything. My mother told me to get some sunshine, even though it was fall and there wasn't much of it. But out I went anyways.

I went to the playground that I had played at when I was still in playschool. Back then, I'd been more outgoing and relaxed, very different from now. This was the very place that all that had changed. Since my start at Seiyo Academy, I'd only been to this park a handful of times.

I sat on one of the swings, letting out a shaky breath. _I won't cry._ I told myself, shaking my head. This place didn't hold the best memories for me. For Mai, it was probably one of the best days of her life. Sadistic, brainless idiot. While Kukai was just annoying, Mai was the pinnacle of all things evil. A perfect little blonde haired-blue eyed, loved by all the teachers; basically hated by all the students except for her friends. Even back when we were five, she was ruthless.

_Hey Sinkha, do you get on people's nerves, or is it just natural that people stay away from you?_

"Shut up Mai. You can't control me. I'm not a helpless little girl anymore."

_You sure about that? You look just as pathetic._

"Just go away. Just _leave_!" I shook my head, standing up from the swing. I couldn't do this anymore. Just being in this place brought back the worst memories.

"Hey psycho, chilling with your voices?"

"Mai, screw off." Having Mai's 5-year old voice in my head was horrible. Her new, present day voice was even worse.

"Ouch. That hurt. I thought you loved my company?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm as it clicked. This wasn't Mai in my head. She was here. I slowly lifted my head, turning around. Her cruel grin was stretched across her face, widening as she saw mine.

"Aww, you need a tissue? A shoulder to cry on?" I swiped my hand across my face, feeling the betraying wetness coursing down my cheeks.

"Go away."

"Nu-uh-uh." She shook her head. "You can't tell me where to go. This is public property, remember?"

Before I could give a waterlogged reply, a new voice interrupted this pathetic fight I was obviously losing.

"Mai, just give it a rest." Mai and I turned towards the voice – to my right – and my eyes widened in shock. It was Kukai. He was here at the park, trying to help _me _out. I was really surprised he hadn't teamed up with Mai – it wouldn't have been the first time.

"Kukai, fancy seeing you here." Mai said, unfazed by Kukai's comment. "I was just..._talking_ to Sinkha." I could feel my cheeks heat up under my fingers as I tried to wipe off more tears. Kukai glanced at me, a weird defensive look in his eyes.

Turning back to Mai, he replied, "Yeah, well I think you're done talking to her. Her mom wants her back at home." He gave me a quick glance and I saw the message on his face. _Get out now before it gets worse._ I was in slight shock from Kukai helping, but I gave a nod and walked out of the park.

I knew I was feeling slightly better as I walked past Mai, from what I said.

"Don't worry _Mai_. Just keep on trying those dyes. You'll find a colour that doesn't make you look plastic soon." I gave her one of her own sadistic smiles and ran out of the park and down the street, hearing Mai's gasp/grunt of astonishment.

I also think I heard a boy's laugh, but that could've just been in my mind.

* * *

On Monday, I got an extra cold glare and super sadistic smile from a certain blondie and a tentative smile from a certain....ugh. Kukai _smiled_ at me. I couldn't live like this.

Kukai felt like we were friends now apparently, because he tried to talk to me three times before we got to science. Each time I shot him down, I could see that I was a little closer to getting things back to normal. Of course, just as usual, science had to go and complicate things.

"Alright class, we'll be doing the ten questions from the worksheet...you'll need your _textbook_, Yokuro. That book that has all the things you need to learn in it." Sensei Shimotsuma definitely knew how to use sarcasm, I could give her that. And piles of homework.

I sighed and put away the piece of paper I was drawing on. It was funny, but for about a week, I hadn't had the urge to draw until just now. And when I had started, it wasn't the usual Sun-and-Moon intertwined. It was just a Sun. About five minutes later, I was on question two, rubbing my forehead and cursing the Sensei in my mind. I heard somebody walking towards me and as I looked up, surprise! It was Kukai.

I sighed, getting ready to snap. This definitely wasn't the best day so far.

"Hey, uh, Sinkha, I was wondering if I could borrow your sharpener." This got Kukai and me many confused looks, including Sensei's. It was not often that Kukai went up so blatantly to start a fight. What they didn't know, was what happened yesterday. I opened my mouth, ready to yell, when all of a sudden, I felt really light and bubbly inside.

"Sure Kukai, here." I reached into my bag, taking out my sharpener and handing it to him. Everybody's eyebrows were raised, including Kukai's. He'd been steeling himself for another rejection and instead he got Miss I'm-So-Nice-You'll-Drown-In-Niceness.

I suddenly shuddered, the light, happy sensation going from my body and leaving me slightly breathless, feeling cold inside. I looked up at Kukai as he wordlessly handed me back my sharpener. I bent down, putting it in my bag and seeing what I hadn't before. An egg.

An orange egg with a solid blue circle and a yellow sun in it. There was also a white wavy line wrapping around it. All these things I took in in about a second, my artistic eyes picking them up instantly. I quickly shut my bag, but it was too late. Kukai had seen. His face was covered in complete shock, more so than before. He walked slowly back to his seat, looking like a zombie did so. He jerkily sat down as I heard it. A new voice.

_See, it's not so bad being nice once in a while, is it?_

**Well, I'm a horrible updater. Most likely the worst on this whole site. With three younger brothers, I just don't get a lot of time on the computer. Anyways, this is my favourite chapter so far. Actually, probably out of all the ones I have planned out. What do you think?**


End file.
